


They Aren't Lost

by Nocturna8896



Category: The Fault in Our Stars - John Green
Genre: F/M, Heaven, life and death, little slice of infinity, oblivion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturna8896/pseuds/Nocturna8896
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hazel awoke she was lying on a hospital bed. White sheets draped over the edges of the stainless silver frame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Hazel awoke she was lying on a hospital bed. White sheets draped over the edges of the stainless silver frame. She was both in her body and watching over it. Through her eyes the ceiling was white and distant, as were the walls. Looking over her body from a distance she saw she was wearing the same blue sundress she had worn that day in Amsterdam with Augustus. She sat up, simultaneously watching herself sit up. She was wearing the same tights and Mary Janes to... 

As she moved more, Hazel felt like a puppeteer. Her body would move, and her eyes weren’t loosing. She watched herself from above, willing the motions. It was strange to understand the stance of her gaze. Whether she was in fact in her body or she was above herself, and thinking movement. 

She looked around the room, and found it to be empty. No windows or doors, just wall. It was about the size of a hospital room, and Hazel had spent enough time in hospital rooms to know the size of one. The only colour was in her clothing, the blue from the flowers on the dress popping out and almost smelling real. There was no lamp or lights on the ceiling, but it was bright. 

 

“The light is too bright and her eyes...” 

 

Her eyes were the same. She was Hazel Grace Lancaster... and thats when she noticed the missing tubes from her nose. That she had woken with out the whirring noise of the BiPAP in her ears singing her songs of cancer and her immanent death. But she could breath, and the air was more light and sweet then it had the right to be in an enclosed room. Hazel watched herself close her eyes, seeing the redness beneath her eyelids she breathed in through her nose. It was unobstructed and her lungs took the air without burning or discomfort. She breathed out through her mouth, emptying her body of air. For the first time since she was 13 years old, Hazel had control. There were no machines dictating her survival, she wasn’t at anybodies mercy anymore. She was free and completely herself. 

Moving off the bed, Hazel made no more noise then a mouse traveling on the floor during dinner. Her Mary Janes didn’t make so much as a whisper to the white tiled floor. Neither did that when she moved, walking about the room, breathing free and laughing in a way that was her own. 

Hazel reached out to touch the wall but instead her hand went through, and soon she followed that hand, to the only place it could take her. 

 

The Anne Frank House. The place she had first kissed... “Augustus?!” The faint sent she hadn’t caught since that day in his room, when she had looked for the pages. The last piece of Gus Waters that she needed to have. Sent away to the drunk disappointer. Hazel spun on the shoes that she had first tasted stars in. 

“Hazel Grace,” he barely whispered. Augustus Waters stood were the wall had been, wearing his death suit. His skin was pail, but he moved. Could he even be alive? No... Then was this oblivion? 

She ran over to him and he caught her in a kiss. Like spring flowers on her dress. The floor boards creaked.


	2. Chapter 2

Neither of them pulled away, it was more of an end conceived by both parties. Suddenly soft lips breathed the air, and not each other. 

“Hazel Grace,” Gus said again, letting the words flow off his tongue like water. “I knew I would see you here, but not so soon... I’m sorry Hazel.” 

There was no doubt now, Hazel knew were she was. “Don’t be,” her voice broke a little. “I can breath free here, and I’m with you!” And she was happy, but she started to cry. They were tears of joy and sadness altogether. Augustus just held her, it was the end of a war. The fight for wanting to be alive. 

As the tears ended, he looked at her. “Okay?” 

“Okay,” Hazel sniffed, and then laughed. She wondered if this was a side effect of death. 

“I went to you’re funeral you know.” Gus took her hand, walking her towards a door. “I stood beside the guy that read my letter to van Houten.” 

“Thank you.” Hazel followed him into a garden of blue flowers, like the ones on her dress. She looked over and saw a set of orange tulips, growing amidst the blue dress flowers. 

“Its not so bad,” Augustus took a cigaret from his pocket, placing it between his lips. “Death I mean. The food is great, theres as much champagne as you can ask for, and my cigarets will last me forever.” He smiled that crooked smile of his. “And you’ll see everyone again. Time passes differently here.” 

 

“My thoughts are stars I cannot fathom into constellations.” 

 

Hazel looked at her feet. “Then what is the point in life?” 

Gus looked at me. “Without pain, we cannot know joy.” Of course, the answer was clear. He reached over and kissed her again, “I missed you.” 

“I missed you to.” 

 

“Some infinities are bigger than other infinities.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope I did a good job, I know its not very long... I finished reading TFIOS about 3 days ago and I just couldn't live with the ending. They needed to see each other again. Have their own slice of infinity.


End file.
